An Explanation
by Becki3
Summary: Logical reasons as to why Sora is pretty much PG.


Title: _An Explanation_

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heats so sue me not for I have little except for this mind in my head.

Characters: Sora

Author's Note: This is meant to be taken lightheartedly. For some reason I doubt any of the kiddies from Destiny Islands are sex gods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't Sora's fault that he was so...PG.

Even before he'd left Destiny Islands for an adventure of a lifetime he'd already been a little on the dense side. He was preoccupied with playing with his friends, planning their voyage and general kidding around.

For average kids it was a summer of change. After all, they were going to be high schoolers now (completely besides the point that Wakka and Riku had already attended for a year). Instead it was a summer of embracing their last year of childhood. They played on their island, fought little battles, skipped rope, and generally had fun.

If Wakka wanted to spill the secrets of high school to his Tidus or Selphie he could. Hey, it could constitute of generously warning them of what was to come. In contrast, Riku wasn't precisely the sort who'd get a kick out of spoiling his friends' innocence (not that he would admit to find it endearing or something sappy like that).

Since no one wanted to have their face beaten in by Riku, there wasn't a soul willing to go beyond teasing Sora with Papou fruits.

At least Kairi had reasons for being naive, considering she had no memories up until a few years ago. Add onto that how she would turn out to be a Princess of Heart. Pure hearts and pervertedness typically don't mix well.

Sora, on the other hand, well.. What can be said about Sora? Perhaps his mother didn't want to spoil the secrets of life to him while he was such a young boy? (Fourteen..right.) Maybe she was going to spill all to him after dinner that fateful, stormy night.

Chances were he would have learned, experimented and so on like any other regular teenaged boy.

And then he ended up in the hands of Disney. Not that there's anything wrong with Disney. It's just that it's PG. I'm sure there's a darker side to it, but the characters like to keep those to themselves. Donald has Daisy, the feathery couple. Goofy has Max, whose mother sadly died years ago. Obviously they're on the in with the information dealing with...y'know. Auron had made Hades feel emotions a God of Death shouldn't be able to comprehend.

But they were Sora's comrades. Comradery doesn't include lessons about the birds and the bees. Besides, whose to say that..eh, they didn't function differently? They could have heat cycles...

ANYWAY. The whole Disney thing is one theory people like to swear by. It could just be that Sora was hanging out with a duo of what one can assume to be responsible adults instead a bunch of rowdy teenagers. There weren't raging hormones, high school drama, and boredom.

Attempting to save a multitude of worlds and valiantly attempting to locate your friends doesn't leave much time for romance, frolics through flowers, romps under desks, and that sort. Sora was busy slaying Heartless, Disney villains, Nobodies and so forth. There were people to rescue and problems to solve. He had to deal with homesickness, the burden of his duty as the keybearer, and worries about his missing friends. So excuse him, if he didn't obtain the finer points of all of the bases or Frenching while he was gaining the skill Dodge Roll.

Oh, and he was even carrying a heart belonging to a Princess of Heart within himself. That's like...double the purity.

So it was only reasonable that he should be behind on the whole puberty and dating thing. Especially since now he was stuck trying his best to catch up with his classes and he was a grade below normal. His Mom was trying to get him moved up, even though he was already confused by the material thanks to his year of absence. And to top it all off/everyone/ was tall in high school.

Oh and his mother had him on an incredibly short leash. How would you at if your son vanished for a year? And then you FORGOT about his existence (and maybe turned his room into an office)?

Right, so Sora's PG. That's all there is to it. No PDA's or partners for him. Not until he takes Health class or something.

**Fin**


End file.
